wowwikifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Razorscale
Razorscale è un boss opzionale, generalmente ucciso come secondo dopo Flame Leviathan, in Ulduar, implementata nella patch 3.1.0. Formalmente Veranus, la cavalcatura di Thorim, cui Ignis fuse scaglie di metallo alle sue squame dopo la cattura, trasformndolo in un proto-drake corazzato. Attualmente vola sopra Razorscale's Aerie. Abilità 10/25 *'Fireball '– infligge da 9,000/11,000 a 10,000/12,000 danni fire a un player random durante la fase 1. *'Wing Buffet' – abilità da 1.5 secondi di cast che il boss usa dopo aver rotto le catene durante la fase 1(quando ancora è sopra il 50% di hp) per allontanare i player in un raggio di 35 yarde. *'Flame Breath' – abilità da 2.5 secondi di cast che causa da 13,125/17,500 a 16,875/22,500 danni fuoco a tutti i player che si trovano nel cono frontale davanti il boss. Utilizzato ogni volta che rompe le catene durante la fase 1 e durante tutta la fase 2, sempre sul più alto in aggro. *'Flame Buffet' – incrementa i danni fuoco presi dal player di 1,000/1,500 per un minuto. Utilizzato in fase 2. *'Devouring Flame' – sputa una bomba di lava a un player, causando da 6,013/8,788 a 6,987/10,212 danni fuoco e spargendo delle fiamme in un raggio di 6 yarde, causando ulteriori 6,013/8,788 fino a 6,987/10,212 danni fuoco ogni secondo a chi vi stazioni dentro. L'effetto perdura per 25 secondi. Utilizzato in entrambe le fasi, durante la seconda viene usato solo sul tank. *'Fuse Armor' – diminuisce l'amor, la velocità d'attacco e di movimento di un target del 20% per 20 secondi. Stacka fino a 5 volte. Utilizzato solo in fase 2 sul primo in aggro, obbligando 2 tank a darsi una rotazione di taunt per tankarsi il boss. *'Berserk '– abilità enrage che aumenta la velocità d'attacco del boss del 150% e i danni che infligge del 900% per 30 minuti, rapidamente uccidendo tutti i membri del raid. 10 minuti prima dell'enrage. Add ;Dark Rune Guardian *'Attacco Melee' – da 5,000/7,000 a 6,000/8,000 su Expedition Engineer (i mob alleati che partecipano all'encounter). *'Stormstrike' – istantaneamente attacca con entrambe le armi causando 7,000/10,000 danni circa e applicando un debuff magico sul target che incrementa i danni natura presi del 20% per 12 secondi, debuff che andrebbe dispellato. ;Dark Rune Sentinel *'Whirlwind '– da 15,000/30,000 a 20,000/40,000 danni fisici su cloth. ;Dark Rune Watcher *'Attacco Melee' – attacco fisico che causa 8,000/10,000 danni circa. *'Lightning Bolt' – infligge a un target singolo da 6,000/8,000 a 9,000/12,000 danni natura. *'Chain Lightning' – infligge danni fino a 5 target, incrementando il danno a ogni balzo della spell, facendo circa 9,000/11,000 danni natura. Può essere interrotto. Strategia La differenza tra la versione da 10 e quella da 25 consiste principalmente nel numero di torrette che devono essere riparate nella prima fase prima che il boss possa essere arpionato e danneggiato: 2 nella versione da 10, 4 in quella da 25. Parlando con l'Expedition Commander si inizia l'encounter. Composizione Nella versione da 10 conviene portare 2 tank, 2-3 cure e 5-6 dps. Benchè si tratti di un boss opzionale, Razorscale viene sempre sconfitto da quasi tutte le gilde che affrontano Ulduar come secondo per via della sua relativa semplicità. Non ci sono classi/spec necessarie richieste dall'encounter, forse è uno dei pochi encounter dove i melee sono favoriti(anche se un considerevole dps AoE può aiutare per gestire meglio i mob durante la fase 1). 'Posizionamento' Per minimizzare i danni del Devouring Flame, il raid deve posizionarsi in modo tale da consentire ai tank di poter tankare i mob che spawnano durante il fight più vicino alla sporgenza e di non trovarsi troppo vicini i ranged con i melee, per evitare problemi quando il boss spara le bombe di lava. 'Il Combattimento' Fase 1. Il boss si alterna tra una fase aerea e una fase in cui, riparate le torrette e dopo aver fatto fuoco con esse, il boss viene arpionato e può essere attaccato dai player. Mentre il boss è in aria non può essere colpito o danneggiato in nessun modo e dal pavimento compaiono delle specie di torrette da cui spawnano gruppi di mob: questi verranno tankati e uccisi con un efficace aoe, senza bisogno di crowd controllarli. Quando compaiono le sentinel tutti i dps devono puntare a loro come priorità. Man mano che le torrette vengono riparate, si può far fuoco con esse: prima di sparare con l'ultima si può attuare una doppia strategia. *Si può lasciare un dps ranged all'ultima torretta, dandogli il via libera quando buona parte dei mob a terra tra un'ondata e l'altra sono stati uccisi per massimizzare il dps sul boss. *Si può comunque usare subito l'ultima torretta e mettere i mob rimasti in modo tale che quando Razorscale si libera dalle catene li uccide con il Flame Breath, in questo caso i tank che hanno i mob in aggro vanno curati, ma si evita che compaiano altri mob. Appena il boss raggiunge il 50% di vita inizia la seconda fase. Fase 2. La seconda fase è unicamente una fase a terra, e sostanzialmente una gara di dps. I mob smetteranno di spawnare e il boss applicherà il Flame Buffet sul tank, rendendo inevitabile la sua morte dopo diverse applicazioni di questo debuff. Inoltre in fase 2 il boss applica un ulteriore debuff sul tank che rallenta la velocità di attacco e di movimento, nonché l'armor del tank, del 20% e può stackare fino a 5, rendendo a quel punto impossibile anche il taunt. Ogni 2 stack i tank devono darsi il cambio, tauntando il boss. Note Durante la fase 1, è consigliato che le cure mettano in focus il boss per vedere chi targetta: ogni volta che il boss ha in target un player, subito dopo lancia la Fireball, quindi è compito degli healer tenere tutto il raid sopra i 12-13K di hp. Inoltre il boss preferisce castare il Devouring Flame sul target più vicino, sia esso un player o un pet; alla fine della barra di cast il boss targetta chi sta per ricevere la spell che quindi può spostarsi e di conseguenza evitare che le fiamme colpiscano i compagni. Strategia in Pillole *I tank si portano a semicerchio sul bordo della piattaforma aspettando l'arrivo dei mob. *Ranged e cure si sistemano all'interno della piattaforma in modo da minimizzare i danni delle fiamme. *Non appena le torrette sono riparate si fa fuoco con esse e il boss atterra, rendendolo attaccabile; quando il boss sta per svincolarsi dalle catene(dopo pochi secondi che è stato arpionato), allontana tutti e sputa fuoco sul primo in aggro in un cono frontale. *Quando viene arpionato, conviene lanciare Heroism/Bloodlust. *Appena il boss raggiunge il 50%, i mob smettono di spawnare e i tank si danno il cambio ogni 2 stack della debuff del Fuse Armor. Praticamente una gara di dps, il boss va ucciso prima dell'enrage(10 minuti dall'inizio del fight) o che i tank abbiano troppi debuff del Flame Buffet. Citazioni Razorscale non dice niente mentre gli npc coinvolti nel fight parlano. ;Intro *'Expedition Commander says:' Welcome, champions! All of our attempts at grounding her have failed. We could use a hand in bring her down with these harpoon guns. ;Aggro *'Expedition Engineer yells:' Give us a moment to prepare to build the turrets. *'Expedition Commander yells:' Be on the lookout! Mole machines will be surfacing soon with those nasty Iron dwarves aboard! *'Expedition Engineer yells:' Ready to move out, keep those dwarves off of our backs! ;Ground phase *'Expedition Commander yells:' Move! Quickly! She won’t remain grounded for long. ;Flame Breath *Razorscale takes a deep breath... ;Turrert's fires extinguished *'Expedition Engineer yells:' Fires out! Let's rebuild those turrets! 17:40, ago 6, 2011 (UTC) Categoria:Ulduar Categoria:Raid Categoria:Boss Categoria:Razorscale Categoria:Ignis Categoria:Thorim